User talk:Tinni
Have a look I laughed pretty hard when I saw this. I figured you would want to answer this one http://bleach.answers.wikia.com/wiki/Why_is_Tinni_so_mean--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 23:22, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Re:Thanks I tried to do as you said and I've mostly completed the Fight: Orihime Inoue vs. Numb Chandelier!! I'm not terribly sure if I did it right though!! But thanks for the heads up!! SunXia (talk) 14:13, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Linkage Do you have a link to that Gin seduction thing you said you wrote? I could really use a laugh about now--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:59, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Haha, that was great. The reply to Kira was probably my favorite. I could really see Gin saying alot of that stuff--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 04:54, August 22, 2010 (UTC) MASKED Since we've been having some problems with MASKED since day 1 (and today, it got completely out of hand), I've been meaning to add a new rule on the Project Page. It goes like this: *'Administrators and Policy & Standards Committee members will handle the creation, the updating, and the moving of all pages regarding content on MASKED. Do not attempt to do it yourself, or your edits will be reverted, and you will be warned. If you persist on doing this despite being warned, then you will be blocked.' Yyp and Salubri already seem cool with it, and Yyp helped make it so that you P&S Committee members can still have a hand with the updating/creation/changing of pages as well, which seemed pretty fair to me. If there's anything you have to add about this, or if there are any concerns, let me know. We thought it was important to get your input on this as well. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 23:20, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Pics and fights I think we need about 3 more pics in the battle section and 1 more in the aftermath section of Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Grand Fisher. Also In light of the new venue and new situations taking place i was thinking of calling it Invasion of Soul Society or something along those lines. I really dont care for the use of the real karakura town at all that seems kinda dumb we know its the real karakura town but we are also in soul society. What do you think of that. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:07, August 24, 2010 (UTC) It was either through translation or from an interview via kubo from Masked. He said something along the lines about each lt. He said the Sojun was Ginrei son and lt. and while he was a good man he wasn't all that powerful and he entered into a conflict against Ginrei's wishes because he was a kuchiki and would one day be the head of the house and in turn he ended up dead. You may have to double check im sure someone recounted this same concept in the blogs. If im incorrect on that feel free to remove it, though im almost certain thats what was stated. Either way it should be referenced. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:55, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Check the new pics up from the latest episode. Im almost certain there is a shot of Shinji screaming up close rather then that ambiguous far off shot of him. Then theres the issue of Kensei's bankai maybe there is not a shot thats better im not sure. Maybe something for the profile section of Kensei Mugurama & Mashiro Kuna vs. Wonderweiss. Also the blade extension pic of gin attacking we need as well. Thanks.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 14:32, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 416 - Ju-Ni references Just a quick question, but were most of the references based on the scan on Mangastream? I was looking at the Ju-Ni scan and there was a page right after the color spread that wasn't in Mangastream's release. Of course, this means that most of the references made for 416 are off by one page. It just struck me as a bit strange; just wanted to know if this would be a hassle or not. Mohrpheus (talk) 15:25, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ... Are you as ecstatically happy as i am right now? GinIchimaru (talk) 08:19, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Wow.. what a come down:( GinIchimaru (talk) Protected They seem to be gone now. I noticed that the lock symbol appeared on User:Ashleyyyy's page, and going through the history for it, found that it was appeared when she added a character infobox to the page. Seems that page and the other affected ones shared the same infobox template, so I reset the protection settings for it. Let me know if you can still see it. Edit: or it could have been Salubri removing some code. Its fixed anyway, 22:27, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Hey Tinni, someone created an account with the name godismeisAVIRGINDORKthatliviesinhisparentsbasement. He is also posting rubbish on the Is Gin really dead blog and im finding it hard to restrain myself from continuing to feed this troll. Is there anything you can do about this right now? ive already left a comment about this on Salubris talk page too. GinIchimaru (talk) Kido Corps members Hi, I was wondering if you have any good quality Kido Corps member images. I had one image from episode 54 of the anime during Rukia's execution, but it was of bad image quality. I'd like to put on on the Kido Corps page. Hisagi9 (talk) 19:57, August 27, 2010 (UTC) RE:Redundant well i always considered the table and the section separate.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:27, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Kido Corps Images Thanks for the images. Hisagi9 (talk) 03:58, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I don't mind you adding those two images, as I was going to use those two and not the other. I was just trying to figure out how I was going to use the group one in the article, but you found a good way. I am planning on uploading a different image of the Kido Corps at Rukia's execution sometime later as it is late at night/early morning here. Hisagi9 (talk) 05:17, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Gin and Rangiku's home district Unfortunately it seems to be a bust :(, even Googling the characters. I even found a Japanese site with what appeared to be transcriptions of the 3rd Phantom dialog, and nothing. It all went like: :Sousuke Aizen: Ah, it's zone 64 of the northern Rukongai. ... Somebody should really name it, huh? XD But seriously, it was like they'd only seem to refer to it by its description, "zone 64 of the northern Rukongai" (北流魂街64地区). P.S. I dunno if it covers exactly what you're looking for, but we've been talking about it on BA a lot and czeliate put together a [http://bleachasylum.com/threads/15426-Bleach-Character-Book-2-Masked?p=2472010#post2472010 super-post] that contains links to the various discussions for quick reference (if you're okay with checking it), and debbie gave us a [http://community.livejournal.com/bleachness/517346.html link] to a trans. of some of the interviews in-progress. Adam Restling (talk) 17:27, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Status issue an issue no longer. So the issue is clear those with issue with character status on this site can all talk themselves to death now about nothing as the status for all character articles have been removed. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 07:18, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Im just really tired of arguing this every time someone favorite character is up for death. We have people creating accounts to argue this and then they were attacking Godisme and others over this. I mean really a multitude of people who dont even edit on this sight. It got out of hand, Arrancar109 had to lock the forum and then I just about had it cause i refuse to engage in a debate on this so i removed them. They will still exist on the group pages and what not but not on the individual pages. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 07:31, August 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: Orihime Oh right, sure no worries!! I guess I am just used to referencing everything the way I usually do in historical essays and things!! I'll look into the text reduction too!! I knew the article was up for overhaul, I just tried to make it look less dated until it is done so!! Is there a specific section or just the Plot section as a whole?? SunXia (talk) 14:58, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Right going through the Soul Society section now so will gradually do the others as well as expanding some of the Amagai arc!! I will try my best!! I regards to how things happen differently in the Anime, we DO avoid using, "In the Anime" or "In the Manga", don't we so just stick with the Manga in the plot section right?? SunXia (talk) 15:29, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey it was my mess, I guess I was in such a rush to get everything in there, I might have put a tad too much in!! But now that its all there, it'll be easier to see what we can do without or the things that can be covered elsewhere!! Thanks for the heads up!! SunXia (talk) 15:41, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Onmitsukidō Is the Correctional Force the same people/guards that took Rukia to the execution grounds? I am asking the question because there are no images for those guards uploaded and I was planning in the future uploading some images, when I find some, of the guards, but I wasn't sure what organization they belonged to. Hisagi9 (talk) 17:59, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the info. I plan on finding some images sometime and to upload them in the future. Hisagi9 (talk) 18:10, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Hogyoku Haha Tinni, you cant sign me up for it this time as I had already signed up a month ago.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 17:05, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Shinigami Guard In the manga and anime there is a jail guard that guards outside of momo's cell. He wears different attire than I have seen anywhere else in the Soul Society. He wears a white sleeveless overcoat with some gold/yellow buttons/ornaments? on the back of the overcoat. I was thinking about uploading a picture of the guard since I have not seen a picture of him yet on the wiki, but i'm not sure what article it could go on. He appears in manga chapter 100, page 6 and chapter 127, page 13 of the scanlations. Hisagi9 (talk) 21:11, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I remember the them in fillers too. I now have an image of one from Episode 46 that guards Momo, which is not filler, but figuring where to put it on the wiki is hard. I haven't uploaded it yet. Not sure if the image would really need to be but on Momo's article...or if it would just belong in a misc image gallery. Hisagi9 (talk) 04:00, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Alright, Thanks. Hisagi9 (talk) 04:07, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Committee Inactivity level. Currently you have two people inactive on the committee. Tom gave a reasoning for it and is pretty much on a deadline as the end of the first week of sept. if he isn't eligable after that he might need to be replaced. Serial on the other hand didn't give any time to determine whether or not he would ever be free and hasn't attempted to do anything along the lines of letting us know whats going on. In that case i think it should be prudent that people be made aware that as a committee member you should be on doing what needs to be done. I understand people have real life issues to deal with but thats all the more reason to have someone who can dedicate more time to the site then someone who has to worry about the site interfering in their life. Theres nothing wrong with living life, but the site needs alot of attention to. In regards to that Serial will most likely need to be replaced. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 15:00, August 31, 2010 (UTC) OK granted I got the two mixed up but even further my point if you have real life going on good for you but bad for the site. The qualifications for being a member is anywhere from regular to weekly not gone for an entire month or two. You know we are not lacking in stuff that needs to be done so we should have people who are available to get it done in the positions rather then those who aren't. Serials last edit was july 26. Are we supposed to wait forever. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 22:34, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Interesting I noticed in the 13th and 0 Divisions image from the Masked book on the translation page, that under the Zero Division there is a picture of Rukia. Well I found out that the image is from chapter 48. Its page 8 of the manga scanlation, where she is talking about the Menos Grande. Hisagi9 (talk) 00:29, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Image problems Can you see the up to date version of Image:Yammy gets hit by getsuga tensho.jpeg? I see two versions of the original, no matter what I click on. I'll have to delete/restore it or something if it is not just me. 23:17, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Spoiler Hey just wondering user: Desruprot just deleted the spoiler you added for ch 418. I was just wondering if there was a reason for that to be deleted so early since the chapter has not been released yet? Just wanted to get your opinion to see if that should be undone. UraharaHitsugaya (talk) 00:09, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Two Things First one, I knew that Onemanga was going to be closed, and I found another website which from we can get Bleach Manga (bad news... it's on Spanish) If you want the link, it's http://animextremist.com/ (you can also find other mangas) (and, besides, this zone can get mangas every Thursday) Second one... I have an image of Szayel Aporro Granz, about the censorship on the Seele Schneider. I want you to add it to Szayel's gallery, or at least, teach me how to do it. The link is: http://i37.tinypic.com/20uwolx.jpg Thanks. Kurotsuki (talk) 02:16, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:Kurohitsugi Not a problem, it's better that way. The explanation was rather large in comparison to the other spells on the page. And I suppose that info was the kind of "meat" the individual Kidou pages need/were made for. Thanks for letting me know! Mohrpheus (talk) 02:30, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Artificial souls Hey, would it be a problem if I moved this page to Gikon, so that it would be more in line with other pages that have the Japanese names as their title? I'm not sure how to check the pages that link to the article (could I just use a redirect?), so I don't want to try anything just yet. Mohrpheus (talk) 13:25, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I've taken up the task of fixing Ryūken's page. I put in some missing information, in his equipment area. If we knew more about him, it would probably be longer. I'm curious as to what really needs editing though. --PoquesAssistant (talk) 04:51, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Cast and Crew articles Hey. I brought up this issue a couple of times before but nothing came out of it: I think we should have articles for seiyū and other people involved with the anime (director/s, writers, artists etc). These people are responsible for 30%-40% of the content on this site and the information about them is largely accessible. What do you think? [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Talk to me'' 04:23, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Sounds like a good idea, but it may clutter some things around the site. I think Tinni you have mentioned if people want to know more about the people who make the show possible that there were plenty of other sites to do so. But, if this does go through, I do have studiopolis's email and phone number and I can try to get some info from them. --Lemursrule (talk) 04:41, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Aizen image Hey can u get a good shot of his new form that would be great thanks. Also did you ever get around to those Kōga gifs. Also for my own personal use the shot where Ichigo tells Aizen is that all you got? thats just priceless.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 14:55, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Kaname I'm not trying to add misinformation, if that's what you think. The translation I read of the chapter, as I remember, has him saying "Aizen gave me this power", or something similar. If I'm wrong, I apologize. However, why couldn't he just be an Arrancar? Shinigami can be turned into Hollows too, can't they?Glorious CHAOS! 20:03, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :Godisme explained it to me. The translation I read was a bit confusing. Thanks!Glorious CHAOS! 20:13, September 9, 2010 (UTC) My new wiki! Hello Tinni! Please feel free to come and edit on my newest wikipedia made, http://Famoustoys.wikia.com we really need help, and please bring friends to help out to if you can! Thanks for everything!Morgan silve (talk) 23:10, September 9, 2010 (UTC)Morgan silve Bday. Sorry but i know you are also a massive Gin fan and i genuinely didn't know where else to put this on the wiki. Anyway here goes, Happy Birthday Gin Ichimaru, whether alive or dead you were one hell of a character. GinIchimaru (talk) 00:39, September 10, 2010 (UTC)